À la recherche d'un chez-soi (en pause)
by Luxi213
Summary: Mathieu c'est fait administrer un mystérieux liquide n'a pas tué ces personnalités, mais qui leurs a plutôt donnera chacun un corps qui leurs appartiens! Suivez les aventure de Tatianna, une jeune personnalité de Mathieu, qui fera tout pour allez sauver ces amis, et surtout, sauver Mathieu des griffes de l'homme masquer! (cette histoire a été écrite avent l'épisode 99) Histoire SLG
1. Chapitre 1: Une vie nouvelle

**_A la recherche d'un chez sois_**

Dr Frédérique- M. Sommet, c'est pour votre bien. Vous devez prendre vos médicaments.

Mathieu-Je... Ne... Suis... Pas... MALADE!

Dr-Alors expliquez moi la disparition subite de vos amis?

Mathieu-VOUS LES AVEZ ENFERMÉS AILLEUR! JE LE SAIS! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE M'ENFERMER CONTRE MON GRÈS!

Autre médecin- Dr. Frédérique, le patron veut que vous administriez ceci au patient M. Sommet.

Mathieu- La patron! Il va venir me sauver! PATRON! JE SUIS ICI!

Dr-Qu' est-ce que c'est?

Médecin-Ne faite que lui donner.

Mathieu-Lâchez-moi! *lui injecte un liquide dans le cou* ... Les gars... Venez... M'ai d e r... (S'écroule)

 _ ***Dans la tête à Mathieu***_

Tatianna-Hey! Les Gars! Regarder! J'ai fait un dessin de nous!

Hippie-Wow! S'ont réalistes les licornes gros!

Panda-C'est très beau! Tu devrais le mettre sur ton site, de... Dev...

Tatianna-Deviant art... Mais tu as raison Panda! Je vais le faire!

Patron-Les gars! Pas le temps de parler du pseudo talent de Tatianna...

Tatianna-Hey!

Patron-Ferme-la! On a un gros problème! Le gamin est en train de disparaitre!

Panda-QUOI!

*tous cour jusqu'à la chambre du Geek*

Tatianna-GEEK!

Geek-je... Je ne sens plus... mon corps...

Patron-PUTAIN MATHIEU! T'A FAIT QUELLE CONNERIES CETTE FOIS?!

*une alarme retentie*

Hippie-J'ai jamais entendu sa Gros... Tout va bien?

Panda-ho non... ALLEZ CHERCHER LA FILLE ET LE PROF! VITE! ON RISQUE TOUS DE MOURIR!

Tatianna-QUOI!? J'Y VAIS!

Patron-Tatianna! ... Fait attention! Et revient vite gamine, sinon je ne pourrais plus m'amuser...

Tatianna-Roger!

Panda-Ok! Tu vas revenir ici le plus vite possible! On va rester ici avec le Geek!

Hippie-Allez gros... Bat toi...

*Tatianna descend les escaliers jusqu'à la cave ou vivent maintenant le Prof et la Fille ensemble*

Fille-C'est quoi cette alarme! MON CUTEX! NON!

Prof-Tat! Qu'est ce qui se passe!

Tatianna-Je ne peux pas expliquer, mais on doit monter au plus vite!

*un grand flash de lumière engloutit tout le pseudo appart*

Panda-TATIANNA!

Geek-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*A L'hôpital*

Tatianna-Humm... NON DE! OK! Je suis ou et avec qui!?

Prof-Ya moi

Fille-Moi aussi

Prof-Je crois aussi qu'on est dans un hôpital... On peut partir tu crois?

Tatianna-MEDECIN!

Médecin-Oui? Vous venez de vous réveiller! C'est bien! Vous ne sembliez pas blesser mais sa faisait deux jour et on vous a trouvé à la place Versailles étendu au sol...

Fille-Vous n'avez pas mes vêtements?

Prof-y'avait d'autre personne avec nous?

Médecin-Si, je vais vous rendre vos vêtement, et non, vous étiez tout es trois seuls.

Tatianna-Dites, on pourra partir après avoir eu nos vêtements?

Médecin-Bien sûr! Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, mais n'aller plus dormir au milieu de la place Versailles.

Fille-Si on est dans un hôpital... et qu'on est libre... Pas besoin d'être le prof pour comprendre qu'on est plus dans la tête de Mathieu!

Tatianna-Vrais, mais faisons une liste de nos priorité... 1 : trouver un endroit où vivre, 2 : Retrouver le Panda, le Hippie, Le Patron et... j'espère le le Geek. S'il s'en ais sortie... et 3 : Retrouver Mathieu et possiblement le sauver, de quoi? Je ne sais pas... Mais bon, si on est à Paris, je sais ou on peut allez!

*après une heure de marche*

Fille-c'est ici?

Tatianna-Oui, attendez (cogne a une porte)

Prof-Tu es une personnalité de Mathieu comme nous, comment peux-tu connaitre des gens?

Tatianna-La magie d'internet... HÉ! Y'A QUELQU'UN? MILLIE?

Millie-Qui...Qui êtes-vous? Je n'ouvre pas à n'importe qui!

Tatianna-*soupir* Millie...? C'est Luxi! J'ai un GROS problème! Ouvre s'teu plais!

Millie-Comment sais-tu ou j'habite?

Tatianna-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer! Mais tu dois me faire confiance, je t'en prie! On ces connu sur DA! Tu es une fan d'SLG!

Fille-*chuchote* Vraiment! Elle est fan d'SLG?!

Millie-L... Luxi...? C'est vraiment toi? Que... Que fait tu à Paris... O... Ok, je t'ouvre la porte...

*ouvre la porte et reconnais immédiatement Luxi... Mais aussi le Prof et La fille*

Millie-NON DE DIEU!

Tatianna-Pour commencé, salut! Mon vrai nom est Tatianna! Mais je suis bel et bien Luxi ^^

Millie-Tu... heeeeeee... SLG... Je... *tombe dans les pommes*

Luxi-(qui s'en veut terriblement) Je vais tout t'expliquer à ton réveil... Promis... Onee-Chan... *soupir* Vous venez, on rentre!


	2. Chapter 2: Je te dois des explications

SLG ne m'appartiens pas, il est a Mathieu Sommet! Mais SLG C'est génial ^^

 _ **SLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLGSLG**_

Prof-Tat... Va te reposer dans une chambre, tu es un peu trop jeune pour vivre ce genre de choc émotionnel...

Tatianna-Mais! Prof! Tu sais bien... Que je suis différente de vous... Même Mathieu ne se doutait pas de mon existence... Et, je ne devrais pas rester pour veiller sur Millie?

Fille-Sa va aller, on va s'en occuper. Il y a une chambre juste là, va s'y.

Prof-Je crois même qu'il y a un ordinateur. Tu pourras te changer les idées.

Tatianna-D...Dac... Mais dites le-moi si elle se réveille... Millie... *soupir*

*Se dirige vers la chambre*

Fille-Humm...

Prof-Sa va?

Fille-Que voulais-t-elle dire pas ''différente de nous''? D'accord, elle n'a pas dans la vingtaine comme nous et elle a un vrai nom... Mais c'est vrais que sa cloche! Je suis tellement habituer de la voir avec nous que je ne me suis jamais poser de question!

Prof-! Tu... Tu réfléchie trop! Elle... Elle voulait juste préciser... Qu'elle était plus jeune que nous... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Fille-*soupir* Ok... Si tu ne veux pas m'le dire, t'avais qu'à préciser tu sais...

Prof-Non! C'est juste...

Millie-Humm... Que... !? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LE... LE PROF! ET! LA... LA FILLE! C'est! C'est impossible! Vous n'êtes que des personnages fictifs jouer Par le youtubeur Mathieu Sommet! Co... Comment!

Prof-Je... *soupir* Bien que je sois le prof, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas répondu a des ardu comme celle-là, jeune fille... Tatianna est plus jeune mais très mature. De plus, tu la connais déjà. Je crois que se sera plus facile pour toi de le supporter... Et elle s'en veut terriblement en plus...

Millie-Je voudrais bien... Mais elle est où?

Fille-! Désoler! On a oublié de te le dire, elle est dans la chambre juste ici!

Millie-M...Merci... *se dirige vers la chambre*

*puis, quand Millie est juste à cote de la porte elle entend des sanglots, la nouvelle chanson d'AngelMJ et Tatianna qui chantonne les paroles*

Tatianna-Qui peut décider de mettre en doute ce en quoi je crois ? Qui peut me décrire juste au travers de ma caméra ? Qui peut arriver à tracer la structure de mon « moi » ? Qui le peut vraiment ? Qui le peut vraiment ?

Millie-Luxi? Luxi, le prof a dit que tu pourrais me donner... Des explications sur la situation...

Tatianna-Humm! Je! Je ne t'avait pas vu! Tu! Tu vas mieux? J'ai eu peur!

Millie-Je suis encore sous le choc, mais je m'habitue de plus en plus?

Tatianna-*rire timide* Désoler... Je n'aurais jamais du t'embarquer dans cette histoire. Bon... J'avoue que je te dois des explications... Bien... Je vais commencer par te raconter le début. *elle lui raconta donc tout ce qui c'est passer dans l'appart*

Millie-Alors... Tu... Tu vivais dans la tête à Mathieu Sommet?! Mais genre le vrai! Mais! Alors! Toutes les personnalités sont vraies! Mais, on le voit imiter leur voix...

Tatianna-*dit avec la voix du Geek* Sache, on est à la base la même personne, donc on très facilement imiter la voix d'un autre à la perfection.

Millie-OUHA! Mais c'est génial! Et tu connectais à Deviant art de sa tête?!

Tatianna-Ya trop de mystère autour de sa... Même moi je ne comprends pas tout!

Millie-Alors, comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait entendu parler de toi une seule fois dans SLG?

Tatianna-Disons que Mathieu ne connais même pas mon existence... Et le Patron a laissé échapper cette phrase sans le vouloir... Dit, tu savais que le Panda existe depuis le début? Il n'était seulement pas assez... ''Dresser'' pour pouvoir sortir. Et aussi, le prof et la fille n'ont jamais disparue! Il on juste fini par sortir ensemble et ont demandé a Mathieu si ils pouvaient aller vivre ensemble. Et Mathieu à accepter s'ils acceptaient de faire de courte apparition de temps à autre. Et tu sais quoi? Chez moi, je suis reconnu comme la fille du Patron! Avoues c'est n'importe quoi!

Millie-Luxi... Tu sembles être heureuse de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre, non?

Tatianna-*soupir* Si, ça fait un bien fou! Je crois que je serais devenu folle si j'étais resté pour toujours avec un hippie défoncer (mais très attentionner), un patron pervers (comme un père pour moi), un gamin pleurnichard (mais le meilleur des petits frères) et un panda dictateur (mais un grand frère protecteur). (Pourquoi? Pourquoi je dis ça?! Ils sont ma famille! Je ne peux pas dire ça! Ils me manquent tellement)

Millie-Tu ne le pensais pas... Je le sais... Ils te manquent énormément... Mais bon, plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que tu sembles un mélange de toute les personnalités de Mathieu... N'est-ce pas? Tu es geek comme le Geek, Tu es connais très bien l'informatique comme le Prof, Tu es une fille comme la Fille... Tu as l'esprit plutôt mal tourner comme le Patron, tu chantes comme le Panda, Tu es super enjouer comme le Hippie... Mais surtout... Tu sembles si calme et folle à la fois... Comme Mathieu...

Tatianna-Le Geek... Il me manque... Je me demande comment il va... Je sais que c'est plutôt dangereux, mais dit... Tu voudrais bien m'aider à retrouver ma famille? Nous pourrions partir demain!

Millie-! Humm... D'accord! Je veux bien venir! Mais pourquoi demain?

Tatianna-Car le prof et la Fille ont tous deux besoins de repos... Et moi aussi...

Millie-Ok! Vous pouvez dormir ici!

Tatianna-MERCI! Tu es vraiment génial... Mais... J'ai un secret à te dire... Un secret que personne ne connais... En fait...


	3. Chapitre 3: Un incroyable secret

SLG pas a moi mais a Mathieu Sommet, chef des raptors Jesus

HIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIEHIPPIE

Tatianna-En fait... *soupir*... Je...

Millie-Crache le morceau!

Tatianna-Hey! Pas besoin de me brusquer! Tu vois bien que c'est difficile à dire!

Millie-desoler...

Tatianna-bon... En fait... Je n'ai pas toujours été une personnalité de Mathieu... Je vais t'expliquer. Comparer aux autres personnalités, j'ai rien d'un homme, je suis jeune, j'ai un nom qui ne définit en rien ce que je suis... Et j'avais une vie et une famille avent... Mais je ne rappelle de presque rien de ce temps-là... Je ne sais plus à quoi ressemblais mon père... Je me rappelle que ma mère était morte avent que je disparaisse... Je n'avais ni frères, ni sœurs, mais je ne me rappelle plus du nom que j'avais avent.

Millie-*silence*... WoW... c... C'est vrai? Alors... Comment...

Tatianna-Comment je suis devenu une personnalité de Mathieu? Je ne sais pas... Je crois que mon père était savent fou... ou docteur? Je ne me rappelle plus trop... Mais il faisait des tests sur des maladies incurables... Je devais être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, tout a mal tourné... Il y a eu la même sorte de lumière éblouissante que je te parlais tout à l'heure... Plus tard, je me suis réveiller, et il y avait le Prof, le Geek, le Hippie et le Patron qui était la a me regarder de travers. Étrangement, je n'ai jamais eu peur. C'était le Patron qui m'avait trouvé en premier, donc il s'est occuper de moi. De toute façon, c'est le premier en qui j'ai eu confiance.

Millie-LE PATRON?! TES SERIEUSE LA?!

Tatianna-Si! Et depuis, le Patron essaye de le cacher, mais il me considère un peu comme sa fille... Et je le considère surement un peu comme mon père... Après, je suis devenu amie avec tout le monde! Le Geek est devenu mon petit frère, le Panda mon Grand frère, le Prof mon oncle, la Fille ma Tante (pas ma mère, car je n'en ai jamais eu) et le Hippie mon cousin! Puis, au fil du temps, c'est comme si ma personnalité c'est modifier pour devenir un mélange de toute les personnalités, comme tu as dit tout à l'heure. Mes souvenirs se sont de plus en plus détériorer au fil du temps... Mais le Prof a toujours eu peur que Mathieu me vois, que sa tête ne puisse le supporter et qu'il me supprime.

Millie-Je... Compatie... Même si je ne peux ne pas imaginer tout ce que tu as vécu.

Tatianna-Heeee, en fait... Toi, ils sont ou tes parents... Tes trop jeune pour Vivre seule?

Millie-ils sont partie en voyage d'affaire...

Tatianna-Merde... Sa tombe super bien en fait! On dirait un livre tellement les faits sont absurde et bien placer!

Millie-hahahahah! C'est vrai! Bon, le Prof et la Fille sont déjà endormis. On devrait dormir aussi...

Tatianna-C'est vrais! Il nous faudra de l'énergie demain! Go to the Adventure! J'ai tellement hâte de partir à la recherche de mes amis avec toi!

Millie-Moi aussi! Aller, va dormir!

Tatianna-Ou?

Millie-Bha, je vais mettre un maclas sur le sol dac?

Tatianna-Yep! Merchi!

*DU COTE DE MATHIEU*

Mathieu-Je... Je suis ou? Il n'y a pas longtemps encore... J'étais à l'asile de fou... Mais la... Tien! Un message!

(Sur le message)

Bien le bonjour, monsieur Sommet. Nous ne voulions pas vous faire du mal. Surtout moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention vous faire le moindre mal. Mais la personne qui m'a engagé semble vous détester plus que tout... Je ne connais pas son nom, mais si je le trouve, je vous le donnerais et vous pourrez appeler la police et tous leurs raconter. Ps : Je suis sérieusement désoler pour... Eux... Mais sachez, ils ne sont pas mort...

Mathieu-Ils? NON! PATRON, GEEK, HIPPIE, PANDA! JE VOUS EN PRIE! REPONDEZ MOI! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir disparus... C'est impossible... Les gars! *pleure de chaude larme* LES AMIS!

*DE RETOUR A TATIANNA*

*le matin*

Tatianna-*baille* Bon... REVEILLE TOI! MILLIE!

Millie-HAAAAA! NON MAIS TES FOLLE! IL EST JUSTE 7h DU MATIN!

Tatianna-Il faut partir le plus tôt possible! Je vais aller réveiller les deux autres!

Millie-*baille*Non mais...

*dans le salon*

Tatianna-DEBOUT ICI! ON PART DANS DIX MINUTES!

Fille-Dix Minutes! Tes folles! Laisse-moi une heure minimum!

Prof-C'est vrais, nous allons plutôt partir dans une heure et quart...

Millie (qui vient d'arriver)-à ce que je vois, vous avez eu le même réveil que moi...

Fille-Si... Elle est totalement folle! Elle voulait partir dans dix minutes!

Millie-WoW! Dix minutes! Oui, là on peut la qualifier de tarer!

Tatianna-Heho! Je vous signale que je suis juste à cote!

Prof-Les filles! (houla, pas l'habitude de dire les filles) Pas le temps de se crier dessus! Compris?

Millie et Fille-Oui Prof...

Tatianna-Roger!

Millie-Quoi?

Tatianna-Langage de Geek! Bon, on Déjeune? (est-ce que vous dites petit déjeune en France?! Bon..)

Millie-Ok... Ya du pain et des céréales. Vous pouvez manger ça.

Prof-Vous avez des croissants?

Millie- surement, fouille dans le placard.

*tous autour de la table*

Prof-Bon, vous avez bien décompressé hier soir?

Tatianna-Hum-hum! (avale sa boucher de pain) C'était même plutôt amusent!

Millie-C'est vrais! On a beaucoup parlé! Dites, vous pourriez me parler plus de la vie dans la tête à Mathieu?

Prof-Bien sûr!

(Puis la discussion dura tout le déjeuner ((petit-déjeuner pour la France)), puis après, ils se sont nettoyer, coiffer, préparer et finalement...)

Prof-Tout le monde est prêt?

Fille-Si!

Millie-Yep!

Tatianna-Oui! Direction L'aventure!


	4. Chapitre 4: Decouvrir le monde exterieur

Salut les geeks est a Mathieu Sommet, Mon dieu incontesté!

(Puis la discussion dura tout le déjeuner ((petit-déjeuner pour la France)), puis après, ils se sont nettoyer, coiffer, préparer et finalement...)

Prof-Tout le monde est prêt?

Fille-Si!

Millie-Yep!

Tatianna-Oui! Direction L'aventure!

Chapitre 3: À la découverte du monde extérieur

Maintenant, le petit groupe se dirige vers l'extérieur. Millie ouvris la porte à ces nouveaux amis, puis ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie du bloc-appartement. De nouveau à l'extérieur, Tatianna, Le prof et la fille eurent tout trois des regards émerveillés de découvrir le monde extérieur.

Millie- *après avoir rigolé à cause des têtes qu'on fait les trois* Vous êtes allé dehors hier et vous pouvez voire le monde... Heuu, je reprends, pouviez, voire le monde au travers de Mathieu, alors, pourquoi vous agissez comme si vous découvriez que vous pouviez... Je n'ai pas d'idée de comparaison, vous tête sont trop intense!

Le prof- En fait, nous ne pouvions pas voire l'extérieur sauf si Mathieu nous laissais ''sortir'' pour SLG, et puisque la fille et moi étions considérer comme ''disparu'' Et bin sa fait un baille qu'on n'a pas vus dehors

Fille- En plus, il tournait habituellement Salut les geeks les rideaux fermer, pour qu'il fasse plus sombre. Donc, nous n'avions que très rarement droit a voire l'extérieur.

Tatianna- Pis moi, je suis jamais sortie. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé! Le patron a déjà voulu me présenter dans les premières saisons... Mais Mathieu m'a cru comme sa... Sa... Sa... sa pute... *frisonne* Bref, c'est nouveau pour moi. HAAAAAAA! C'est sa un oiseau! La seul fois que j'en ai vu un, c'est quand le patron m'a montrer la vidéo du Bambi qui en mange un!

Millie- Ark! Dégueu... Mais oui, c'est sa un oiseau.

Tatianna-Attend, dégueu pour quoi? La pute ou le Bambi?

Millie- Un : on dit un chevreuil, deux : un Bambi, c'est juste les bébés, trois : Ark pour l'oiseau... Mais sinon, vous étiez dehors hier... Vous n'êtes tout de même pas apparu juste devant chez moi?! Pas vrais?!

Fille- Réfléchie un peu! On était complétement traumatisé hier! On ne pouvait pas vraiment profiter!

Milie-Oui... Tellement traumatisé que vous avez réussi à vous rendre chez moi... SANS MON ADRESSE!

Tatianna- En fait... Mo*murmure innauditible*

Millie- t'a dit quoi?

Tatianna- En fait... J'ai comme un peu ton adresse... Comme aussi celle de PhanieMJ, de Vic, de trollovore... Et des plusieurs autres fans d'SLG...

Millie-QUOI! MAIS T'ES UNE PUT**N DE MALADE TOI!

Tatianna-Non! *avec les larmes aux yeux* Je ne suis pas une malade! Je... En fait... Je... Je me doutais bien que cette situation allait finir par se produire... Donc, j'étais prête pour savoir où aller peu importe où nous atterrissions. J'étais même prête à débarquer chez Mr. Antoine Daniel, qui nous connaît bien en fait, ou même chez AngelMJ si c'était nécessaire!

Millie- Ho! Je ne voulais pas! Humm... Je suis désoler, je ne savais pas que tu étais si inquiète.

Prof- Mais... C'est un peu logique tout de même que l'on soit effrayer comme ça. Autant pour Millie que pour nous.

Fille-C'est magnifique jouer les psychologues, mais on n'a pas des choses plus prioritaire à faire comme trouver nos amis ou encore SAUVER MATHIEU PEUT ETRE?!

Tatianna- C'est vrais! Désolé Millie pour ce que j'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te blesser

Millie-Mais! C'est moi qui ai été fautive! Mais pas le temps pour les excuses, la fille à raison, il faut trouver le reste de la bande SLG!

Tatianna-La bande SLG?

Millie- Fallait bien trouver un nom pour nommer le groupe, nan?

Tatianna-Tant qu'à y être, trouve un nom de mission...

Millie- En fait, j'avais pensé à SLG... ''Sauver La Gang''

Tatianna- J'étais sarcastique...

Fille- Ok, mais avoue, Mission SLG, sa c'est Fashon!

Tatianna- Ok, vous avez raison! Mission SLG, sa en jette un max!

Prof-Sinon, ou peuvent bien être les autres membres de la gang?

Tatianna- En fait... J'ai ai vraiment aucune idée.

*DANS UN CLUB DE DANCEUSE, PARIS*

Patron-Je t'avais dit qu'il aurait du bon Crack ici!

Hippie-Ouais gros...

Patron-Sa a pas l'aire de bien planer, t'en veux plus?

Hippie- C'est pas ça, gros. Tu crois que les autres vont bien?

Patron-Pour le panda, sérieux c'est son problème, c'était à lui de ne pas partir comme un c*n aller chercher son pseudo bébé.

Hippie- C'est pas bien dire ça, gros! L'instinct maternel!

Patron-Tu commence à être bien défoncer toi! Viens, on se casse avant que la police débarque.

Hippie- T'en a trop pris, gros!

Patron-Bordel, les mecs, pourquoi y fallait qu'on se retrouve disperser dans tout Paris. T'es un bel enc*ler Mathieu. T'a bien réussi ton coup cette fois.

?-Tiens, mais regarde-moi sa mon pote! C'est l'patron *hick* Tu crois qu'il a fini par se faire virer? *hick*

?- HEY, PATRON! Regarde-moi! Je suis l'homme totalement bourré! *hick*

?-Tu te trompe! On n'est pas bourrer!

Hippie-Vous en avez trop pris les... *Knock Out*

Patron-Bordel, il fout une Overdose ou quoi?!

?-PpPpPaAaAaTtTtTrRrRrOoOoOnNnNn!

Patron-Mais vous allez fermer vos Gueule bande de sale petit C*n

*se retourne* Bordel.

*DE RETOUR CHEZ MATHIEU*

Mathieu- CONNA*D! TU VOULLAIS PAS LEURS FAIRE DE MAL, MAIS Y SONT TOUS POUF, PARTIE! ET VA PAS M'DIRE QU'ILS SE SONT BARRÉS! ILS PEUVENT PAS FAIRE SA! Bordel... Je me parle tout seul... Mais cette fois... Je suis Vraiment, tout seul... Il est ou se Batard de Médecin que j'lui fasse avaler moi ces médocs. En fait, je devrais appeler le numéro que le Docteur m'a donné... Non! Avant, je vais appeler Antoine. Il pourra surement m'aider.

(compose le numero)

*biip... Biip... Biip..*

Antoine- C'EST QUI?

Mathieu-Pas besoins d'hurler, c'est Mathieu. Bordel c'est quoi ces explotions?

Antoine- T'AS PAS TROUVER UN MEILLEUR MOMENT QUE PENDANT UNE GUERRE POUR LES GLANDS DE RICHARD! TU VEUX QUOI?

Mathieu- Les gars... Ils ont tous disparus...

Antoine-Quoi! Bordel de merde! J'arrive !

Richard- Mais bordel, et mes glands eux?!

Antoine- RIEN A FOUTRE! Reste chez toi Mathieu, J'arrive tout de suite!

(Le téléphone raccroche)

Mathieu-Au moins, j'aurais un ami pour m'aider... Je ne serais plus seul...

Ceci est un message pour toi, personne d'on j'ai oublier le nom et qui a commenter mon chapitre avant: DUUUDE! J'ai fait une overdose de joie en lisant ton comm pis en discutent avec toi! Merci! C'est grâce a toi que je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui! ^^ (bon, a minuit et demi mais pas grave)


	5. Chapitre 5: Les premiers retrouvailles

**Chapitre 5 : Les premières retrouvailles**

Tatianna- Ouha! C'est tellement beau ici! Millie, t'a de l'argent? On peut manger ici? Steuplais!

Millie- *soupir* Ok, si tu veux...

Fille et Tat- YAY!

Les quatre vont donc s'asseoir a une table d'un café et commende à manger.

Millie- Dit, t'a au moins une idée d'où peuvent être les autres?

Tatianna- Nop!

Millie- Et t'es pas un peu trop optimiste pour une fille qui viens de perdre toutes sa famille?!

Fille- Toute?! Nous sommes encore là je te signale!

Prof- Mais elle a raison. Nous devons réfléchir au lieu ou pourrais se trouver le reste de la famille.

Tatianna- Toit ce que je sais, c'est qu'on était tous les trois, avents de se réveiller, à la maison. Ils sont donc surement le reste ensemble!

Prof- Si nous allons dans cette logique, oui. Ça nous donnerait donc u avantage pour les retrouver. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à espérer qu'ils sont encore à Paris eu aussi.

Tatianna- Pourquoi il n'y serait pas?

Prof- Nous ne savons rien des circonstances des évènements. Il se pourrait, bien que ce soit peu probable, qu'il soit en Amérique ou en Asie pour le moment.

Millie- Mais c'est horrible!

*Coté Patron Hippie*

Patron- Ce n'est pas possible... On est encore plus dans la merde que je pensais alors...

He oui, en face du Patron se trouvait... L'homme a la cravate et le fanatique. L'homme à la cravate avait sa cravate autour de sa tête et une bouteille de rhum à la main. Le fanatique lui, lançais un regard noir et totalement soul au Patron.

Fanatique- Tu faisais quoi dans un lieu sal comme ça?! Je dois te purifier mon enfant!

Il essaye de s'approcher du «Patron mais en vain, il tombe sur le trottoir.

Fanatique- Sacrilège! Les démons t'accompagnent! Tu utilises la magie noire.

Patron- T'es bourrer et complètement con mec.

Fanatique- Chui pas bourré.

Patron- Ho que oui tu l'es.

Fanatique- Puisque je te dis que n...

Le Fanatique s'endort alors sur le sol, complétement inerte.

HC (Homme Cravate)- Ha. Hahahahahahaha! Il était bourré!

Patron- Je sais. *soupire* Vien mec, on va dans un hôtel. Prend le bourrer, je prends le défoncer.

HC- OK!

Homme a la cravate ramasse alors le Fanatique et suis le Patron qui est a la recherche d'un hôtel.

*Chez Mathieu*

Mathieu est assis en position fœtal dans son appart en train de pleurer en silence quand Antoine arrive dans l'appart et ne prend même pas la peine de sonner a la parte. Il rentre.

Antoine- Mathieu?

Puis, il voit Mathieu. Il est sérieusement a son plus mal. Le pire, c'est quand il voit le liquide rouge qui coule sur son bras.

Antoine- Non... Non! MATHIEU! Tu n'as pas fait sa au moins?! Mat! Reprend toi! Tu n'as pas fait ça! Dit moi que tu ne l'a pas fait!

Les dires d'Antoine se furent malheureusement confirmés quand il aperçut des fins rectangles de métal ensanglanter sur la table basse devant le sofa.

Antoine- Ho mon dieu non!

Il court donc jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre des bandages aux autres choses pour stopper les saignements du bras de son ami. Quand il revient dans le salon, il voit les yeux de Mathieu. Il semble mort. Son regard bleu est vide, sans lumière ni sens. Il fixe Antoine, les yeux injecter de sang avec de grosses larmes qui coule. Il n'a pas de sanglot, juste des larmes. Tout ce qui prouve à Antoine que Mathieu est encore vivant est sa poitrine qui monte et descend d'un rythme presque irrégulier. Antoine, sur le coup, se fige. Il ne fait que fixer Mathieu, comme hypnotiser par le manque de vie dans le regard de son ami. Ces yeux, il ne les oubliera certainement jamais.

Antoine- Mathieu... Mathieu... ne fait que me dire un mot. Juste un, je t'en prie.

Mathieu- ... ... ... J'ai... mal...

Antoine c'est mis lui aussi à pleurer entre temps. Il n'arrive pas à supporter de voir son ami dans un état si inhumain. Il s'approche et s'accroupie donc devant lui.

Antoine- Je vais t'aider, d'accord? On va tous les retrouver. Ok? Ils vont tous revenir... maintenant, je t'en prie Mathieu, donne-moi ton bras. Je dois arrêter ton saignement.

Mathieu, sans dire un mot de plus, approche lentement son bras jusqu'à Antoine. Antoine retiens son souffle quand il voit ce qui est écrit sur le bras ensanglanter de son ami. Au travers de tout ce sang, il pouvait clairement lire en lettre rouge le mot ``REVENEZ `` écrit en Majuscule. Les larmes d'Antoine coule encore plus en réalisent la douleur psychologique de son ami. Il venait, en un après-midi, de perdre toute sa famille. Et il n'avait aucune preuve qui lui montrait s'ils étaient vivant ou non.

Antoine- M... Mathieu? Ça va faire un peu mal, d'accord? Je dois te désinfecter le bras.

Mathieu- ... Je ne peux pas avoir plus mal que je l'ai déjà...

Antoine- Mat...

Puis, Antoine applique le désinfectent sur la plais, ce qui arrache des hurlements de douleur a Mathieu. Mais, il ne retire pas son bras. Antoine remarque, non sans douleur lui-même, que les hurlements de Mathieu viennes plus de ces douleur psychologique et de la perte de sa famille que de la douleur physique que lui fait l'alcool.

*Coté Millie, Prof, Fille, Tatianna*

Pendant tout le diner, le Prof, la Fille et Tatianna se sont plaints de pincements au bras. Pendant un moment, leurs douleurs resta stable, mais a un moment...

Tatianna- Je te le dit! En plus, le Panda a déjà voulu que je... ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MON BRAS!

Fille- GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! J'AI MAL!

Prof- GRAAAAAAAAA! C'EST QUOI SA?!

Millie- Les mecs?! Ça va?! Non! Ça va pas, idiote! Merde! Vous avez tous mal au même bras!?

Les trois- OUI!

Les trois ex-personnalités se roulaient sur le sol en ressentent une douleur instance au bras droit.

*Coté du Patron, Fanatique, Hippie, HC*

Patron- Les mecs, on s'entend que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir mal au même endroit en même temps.

HC- Vrai. Les deux autres aussi souffrent?

Patron- regarde-les.

Effectivement, les deux autres avaient le visage déconfit par la douleur. Puis, soudainement, le Hippie et le Fanatique ouvrirent les yeux. Ils étaient totalement écarteler par une douleur atroce.

Patron- BORDEL DE MERDE! HAAA!

HC- AHHHH! C'EST QUOI GNNN ÇA?!

Hippie et Fanatique- GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	6. Message importent!

**Salut les Jostophe!**

Ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais c'est un mimi-choupinou-kawaiiToutPlein texte pour vous expliquer la longueur d'apparition des prochains chapitres _(en fait, t'écrit pourquoi a la place de mettre le nouveau chapitre? Pardi va... -.-)_

Oui, j'était pas la, mais j'avait des raisons! En fait, j'étais en quête de la vérité! J'ai eu besoin de temps pour m'améliorer. J'ai pris en note tout les conseil que j'ai reçu et j'ai travailler a m'améliorer! Le plus difficile fut de trouver comment faire un fichu plan!

J'allais dans le vide disons, mais maintenant, grâce a la carte Kiwi... Ha non? Cette blague est 2015? On est déjà en 2016?! Enfin, j'ai appris et maintenant, je sais comment avancer! alors cette fois, je peux vous affirmer une chose, _**cette fic aura une fin!**_ __

Je peux vous dire, vous qui n'avez pas crue que j'était morte, que vous ne serez pas déçu! 3 Je vous aime encore, alors patientez encore un minipeu et vous aurez la suite!

A plus les Bébé Samuel 3 **C'est Luxi pour vous servir**

 _Je n'ai pas demander a mon correcteur de corriger ce texte, veuillez me pardonner d'avance ^^'_


	7. Chapitre6:Les liens ne se brisent jamais

Pour Tatianna et son équipe, c'était la panique. Pendant que le Prof, la Fille et Tatianna hurlaient de douleur au sol, se tenant lamentablement le même bras, Millie elle, était affolée. Tout était arrivé si subitement! Une seconde, ils se plaignaient de pincements, ce qui était déjà curieux, et la seconde d'après, ils hurlaient et pleuraient au sol!  
Évidemment, les cris avaient attiré la foule, qui était vite venue avec leurs téléphones pour filmer, mais personne pour aider les malades imaginaires. Millie essaya vainement de les réconforter ou même de comprendre la situation, mais rien à faire. Après trente secondes durant lesquelles les clients du bistro trouvèrent 'lolesque que des gens souffrent le martyr pour faire rire leurs potes sur Facebook et Twitter' (référence à SLG), une bonne âme vint finalement à leurs secours. C'était une jeune serveuse et son nom était... Peperle!  
Elle arriva à la course. Son iPod faisait encore jouer son remix préféré de Monster-cat et elle arborait fièrement derrière un uniforme son chandail de septicSam faisant un high five à Houdini (je t'aime Perle). Malgré la confusion qui régnait et le mindfuck ( **#Quebec** ) de voir Mathieu Sommet, en double en plus, Perle réussit à les empêcher de se cogner partout le temps que les convulsions de douleurs s'arrêtent pour les trois personnalités.

Peperle : Mais qu'est que de l'enfer s'est-il passé ici-bas? (Oui, c'est totalement voulu, je trouve sa super drôle, alors riez!)

Millie, toujours en larmes dû à la panique encore d'actualité et ne sachant pas elle-même le pourquoi du comment ( **#EncoreQuebec** ), ne répondit que par des sanglots et des mercis répétés à maintes reprises. Pep, encore inquiète, se pencha vers les « convulseurs » professionnels pour les aider à se redresser. Le Prof et la Fille se relevèrent sans problème, bien que secoués par les précédents évènements. Le Prof avait une mine très inquiète, car il semblait avoir rapidement compris le mal qui les avait frappés.  
Prof : Math s'est blessé...

Fille : Tatianna? Ça va aller?

En effet, la jeune fille était restée au sol, s'était positionnée en boule et sanglotait.

Millie : Elle s'est blessée..?

Prof : Je ne pense pas... Il resterait probable qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti de douleur aussi aiguë...

Fille : Mais pourtant, nous avons...

Prof : Si, nous avons pu nous en remettre très rapidement, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Mathieu ne peux pas doser la douleur qu'elle reçoit. Il est même probable qu'elle en reçoit le double de nous. (Je me suis fait dire qu'en Europe, vous ne dites pas « si » pour dire « oui » ^^')

Millie : En quoi Mathieu est-il inclus là-dedans?

La serveuse les coupa.

Peperle : Je crois que ma mission ici est terminée, à plus alors!

La jeune blonde partit donc dans le bâtiment en chantant la chanson de Jostophe à tue-tête, laissant le groupe discuter au milieu d'une foule qui se dissipait (car Tatianna et les personnalités mangeaient sur la terrasse, pour profiter du soleil quoi!).

Prof : En fait, je crois bien que le phénomène dont nous venons d'être témoins est une manifestation extérieure du lien que nous avons avec Mathieu. Son corps a dû se blesser, ce qui a fait croire à nos cerveaux que nos corps l'étaient aussi, car habituellement, nous sommes la même personne.

Millie : Quoi? Mais... Tu crois vraiment que Math a pu se blesser aussi fort? Je veux dire, vous hurliez de douleur en vous roulant au sol... Enfin, on ne devrait pas rester ici. Il faut commencer les recherches. Mais avant...

Sur ces mots, la Fille se pencha et força Tatianna à se relever, la pauvre était tellement terrorisée qu'elle restait collée dans les bras de la Fille, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'échappe de ses bras. Ainsi, les quatre quittèrent le restaurent pour commencer leurs recherches, Tatianna accrochée à la Fille, celle-ci la réconfortant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dans un autre coin de Paris se trouvaient Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, tous deux dans l'appart du plus petit. Après avoir désinfecté les plaies de son ami, Antoine lui posa des bandages. Mathieu, lui, eût le temps de reprendre ses esprits et aussi de culpabiliser à mort pour ce qu'il avait fait, sachant que ses personnalités avaient ressenti la douleur. Il fallait savoir que pour Mathieu, penser que ses personnalités étaient mortes n'était même pas envisageable. Elles étaient encore toutes là, il le savait, il le sentait. Antoine, encore très inquiet pour Mathieu (qui avait décidé de pratiquer le masochisme), décida qu'il ferait tout en son possible pour l'aider.  
Antoine passa alors un questionnaire à Mathieu : Quel était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait? Que ressentait-il? Les avait-il entendus? Avait-il des pistes, des informations?

Mathieu : O... Oui.. On m'a donné une piste en fait... Un message du docteur « Un pas à la fois, M. Sommet » (#85) ... Il veut que j'appelle un numéro... Il dit pouvoir m'aider... Et... Qu'ils ne sont pas morts...

Antoine pouvait facilement voir la souffrance de son ami face à la situation, bien qu'il soit sorti de sa dépression, il souffrait encore de leur disparition. Aider son ami, cette simple pensée ravivait la flamme de vengeance dans son cœur. Un homme avait fait du mal à son ami. Il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Quand Antoine avait une idée en tête, bah, il perdait toute logique.

Antoine : Passe-moi la feuille.

Math : O... Ok... Pour? Il n'y a rien d'intéressent écrit dessus, mise à part l'affirmation de ne « pas vouloir me faire mal »... Mon œil ouais...

Antoine : Ça, je m'en balance royalement, je veux appeler le type.

Math : QUOI? Mais t'es super con ou...

Antoine : Mathieu! C'est le seul moyen de les retrouver.

Cette simple affirmation réussit à faire fermer son clapet à ce petit nain de Mathieu Sommet (message à ma chère correctrice #1 : Math c'est lui-même déjà donner ce nom une fois), qui laissa Antoine prendre les rênes et passer le coup de fil. Mathieu angoissait fortement, mais un léger sourire apparut sur son visage en pensant que ses amis ressentaient aussi cette angoisse en ce moment. Ah... Comme ils lui manquaient... Enfin, la discussion qui commençait entre Antoine et le docteur était beaucoup plus intéressante que les charabias de Mathieu.

Dr : Monsieur Sommet? C'est bien vous? Écoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu moi-même vous faire du mal et...

Antoine : Wo, Wo, WO! On se calme, je suis un ami de Mathieu, il n'est pas en état de vous parler, disons qu'il flippe un peu. Alors, vous, Mr. Salopard, vous allez tout m'expliquer.

Dr : Oh, bonjour à vous alors. Comprenez que je ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquer ici, alors je vous en prie, faites-moi assez confiance pour venir chez moi. Le plus vite possible serai le mieux.

D'étranges bruits de fond résonnaient dans l'oreille d'Antoine. Ils provenaient du téléphone.

Dr : Je vous en prie! Venez au plus vite! Je... Le docteur soupira. C'est dangereux mais... Venez au 453, bloc 4, Est! J'espère pouvoir vous reparler un jour.

Antoine : Hey! Attendez! Expliquez-moi pou...

Avant même qu'Antoine ne finisse sa phrase, le Docteur raccrocha le téléphone.

Antoine : On a une adresse. Le mec a l'autre bout du téléphone était paniqué et il nous a demandé de venir au plus vite. Tu es concerné, donc, tu choisis. On fait quoi?

Math : Sérieusement, a-t-on vraiment le choix?

Antoine : Non, pas du tout. Monte dans ma voiture, on y va.

Les deux hommes, encore stressés, allèrent donc jusqu'à la voiture de la tête de serpillère afin de rejoindre la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour retrouver les personnalités disparues du schizophrène. Le trajet en soi fut long, silencieux et plein d'angoisse de la part des deux copains. Il parut long, car au fond, il ne dura qu'une trentaine de minutes. La bâtisse n'était qu'un autre des très nombreux blocs appartement ( **#Quebec3** ) de Paris.  
La marche vers la porte faisait sentir les hommes comme des criminels qui longeraient le couloir de la mort. La gorge serrée, la boule au ventre et cette féroce envie de vomir les suivaient. Antoine, voulant à tout prix protéger son ami, pris les devants. Dans un élan de courage rapidement trouvé, il empoigna la poignée de porte, prêt à voir des médecins fous, un piège quoi, et la tourna, car c'est comme ça qu'une porte s'ouvre. Une fois la porte ouverte, rien n'aurait pu provoquer un aussi grand élan de panique pour les deux potes que la vision d'un homme, baignant dans une mare de sang, le dos percé par une balle, un téléphone à la main.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La marche des deux frères fut courte, heureusement, car après l'effroyable douleur qui les avait parcourus, ils n'auraient pas vraiment voulu plus marcher, surtout qu'ils devaient encore porter les deux boulets qui devaient être intoxiqués par la drogue et l'alcool. Ils rentèrent rapidement dans l'hôtel qui apparut en face d'eux, heureux de pouvoir se reposer.

Patron : T'es redevenu sobre gamin?

HC : Hum-Hum, oui, je le suis maintenant, mais je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis l'homme a la cr-

Patron : Râââ, mais la ferme! Tu sais que tu fais vraiment chier toi? Viens, rapporte l'adepte du raptor et suis-moi, on va dormir dans une chambre pour se reposer.

HC : Je tiens à te rappeler que nous n'avons pas d'argent.

Patron : Tu crois que je fous quoi de mes temps libres? Je ne fais que me secouer la carotte?

L'homme d'affaires, ne voulant pas vraiment en savoir plus, ne fit qu'obéir à l'homme en noir et le suivit jusque dans le bâtiment. Rapidement, le criminel réussit à avoir une chambre de luxe à moitié prix... Et possiblement une copine pour se distraire plus tard. Ils allèrent vite dans leur chambre et y déposèrent les deux comateux sur un lit.  
Enfin ils pouvaient s'asseoir et arrêter de porter ces fléaux! Ils n'eurent cependant qu'une petite demi-heure de répit avant qu'un immense sentiment de panique ne s'empare d'eux. Ce-mal réveilla les deux flemmards, mais les quatre gérèrent bien rapidement ces sentiments qui ne leur appartenaient pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

... ... ... ... ... ... Encore... je dois... L'aider... Aller la chercher... Non... ... Non... Trop tard... NON!

Panda : AHHH!

Maître Panda, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler de l'ursidé. Il était pourtant si proche... Enfin, il venait de se réveiller dans une chambre. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais au moins, en regardant autour de lui, il aperçut le Geek... Le Geek! Panda, prit d'un fort instinct, alla vérifier l'état de son petit frère. Ouf, vivant... Cette constatation soulagea le Panda, mais pour une assez courte durée, car il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient que deux, aucun signe des autres... Ah non! Ils ne n'étaient pas que deux, Maître avait réussi à aller chercher sa fille dans sa chambre avant de revenir voir l'enfant.  
Le chanteur n'était pas idiot non plus, il voyait bien que le Geek devait reprendre son énergie. N'osant pas le laisser seul, Maître Panda était donc contraint de rester ici avec lui jusqu'à son réveil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cela devait bien faire quarante-cinq minutes que la Fille tenait Tatianna collée contre elle, que le Prof murmurait qu'il ressentait une angoisse qu'il soupçonnait provenir de Mathieu et que Millie, elle, ne faisait qu'avoir de plus en plus peur. Leur marche fut du moins calme, aucun fan n'était venu les voir, ce qui leur laissa du repos.

Millie : A-t-on un endroit spécifique où aller?

Prof : Malheureusement, non. Nous ne savons vraiment pas où aller ni même où pourrait se trouver notre maison..

Millie : Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer d'aller à Saint-Étienne?

Fille : Ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'est pas allés là-bas! Pas vrai Pr...!

Prof : HO MERDE!

Les trois personnalités s'immobilisèrent soudain, les pupilles dilatées et la peur dans le regard. Des signes évidents de panique. Heureusement, la Fille et le Prof reprirent rapidement leur calme. Mais pas Tatianna... Elle serra de plus en plus fort la Fille, la panique grandissante dans son cœur.

Fille : T... Tatianna! Calme-toi! Tout va bien!

Prof : Oh non!

Millie : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Tatianna se mit à trembler, des larmes apparurent rapidement dans ses yeux, et d'un coup, elle se mit à hurler, tomba à genoux et paniqua comme si la mort l'avait choisie comme cible.

Prof : Elle... elle fait une crise de panique! Si on la laisse, elle pourrait avoir un arrêt cardiaque... ou même manquer d'air et tomber dans un coma!


End file.
